


Mid Summer Night Love- Klance

by Alistairz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, Frotting, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Oneshot, S/M, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistairz/pseuds/Alistairz
Summary: The Voltron team is back on earth and Keith and Lance have been "going out on missions" together quite frequently. Returning to their friends on Monday morning hungover and disheveled, it leaves the others questioning; What are these two really doing behind closed doors?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is still a major work in progress, so hang in with me as I continue to edit and add! More chapters will be completed if people show interest in the fic <3 [SMUT BEGINS IN CHAPTER TWO]

Lance rested his chin on his hand and looked out the window of the uber. The vibrant colors of the city lights flashed by him as the sleek black car picked up speed down the long narrow road.  
"Too narrow for a city this size" he thought to himself as he rest his gaze upon the driver who was stopping at a light. 

When would they arrive again? He looked at the Garmin hooked up on the dash of the car- 9:30. "Just in time" he thought anxiously. Would Keith really be there? What if he backed out? What if he lied and it was all a joke? Lance shook his head. "I gotta stay positive" he murmured under his breath as the driver shifted in his seat. 

When he glanced back out of the cold, condensation rimmed window, his eyes lit up. He spotted the large familiar glow of the neon sign reading the words "The Black Cat- gay bar and club". As Lance's stomach churned and his nerves grew, The car halted to a stop as the engine of the mid-sized sedan continued to rumble. Lance got out of the car and shut his door, as he proceeded to step forwards to the passenger side and slip the money through the window. With a final thank you, the car drove off leaving him alone on the cold concrete curb. Lance turned around, took a deep breath, and made his was towards the entrance. 

 

Lance was hit with the strong unforgiving scent of alcohol upon entering the facility. He let the door slam shut behind him as a final waft of cool air from outside hit his legs. Lance took in the familiar sound of the booming music, loud chatter, and laughter from all directions. The lighting was dim as the tall, thin man started making his way through people. The building only seemed to be lit by the vibrant strobe lights beaming from the dance floor and the soft glow coming from the mood lighting of the bar.  
Lance squinted and shifted his posture as he weeded through all of the dully illuminated faces of the dance floor crowd in attempt to find Keith- it was impossible. "Too many faces, too many men" he chuckled. "Maybe I should settle down at the bar and go from there." Without a second thought, Lance decided on it. 

Slowly and carefully, he stepped around dozens of men as he made his journey down the carpeted, dimly lit pathway leading to a line of bar stools. To his relief, a gap started to open up splitting the crowd apart. He hurried his way through the people with pardons here and there, finally entering the clearing. Arriving at the bar, Lance released his breath and sat himself down on the nearest barstool. He looked down at his beaten converse, picking at his nails. 

"Bartender," he yelled from his seat, still occupied with his hands. Lance heard heavy footsteps near where he was seated as a deep, smooth voice answered his call. 

"What can I get for you tonight sir"?"

Lance stopped picking at his nails. He knew that voice anywhere. Shock in his voice, he looked up and spoke to his tender  
"Shiro?!" Lance stammered out, astounded by what he was seeing. Before him was shiro, his team dad, shirtless clad with suspenders and short shorts stuffed with money. 

Shiro looked at him horrified as he realized that the brown-haired, caramel colored stranger was actually lance. His face turned bright red as he put his hand across his chin. Flustered, he looked to the side trying to avoid direct eye contact with him.  
"I asked, what can I get you tonight" shiro spit out in a far less suave tone than before. 

Lance was choking back laughter. This was one of the most gratifying things he had ever seen in his entire life. This, was pure gold. He took a deep breath and  
re-gathered himself so he could speak without bursting into hysterics.  
"I'll have a Mojito" he responded with an amused quiver in his voice.  
Shiro rolled his eyes and grunted as he filled the bottom of the glass with sugar and lime slices and started mixing lance's cocktail.  
Regathered, lance graciously accepted the drink being slid to him and started to sip on the side of the tall glass, drinking around mint leaves. Finishing off the last of it, he slid the glass back over to a rather unamused shiro. 

"Want a refil?" Shiro blankly inquired as he dried off a set of glasses that had just been washed. 

"Nah I'm good, thanks man."  
Lance's voice faltered a bit as he remembered that Keith was supposed to be here. He looked down at his feet hanging off the barstool. 

"By the way," shiro started, "Texas boy is looking for you."

Lance lit up head to toe.  
"R-really?" He said wistfully. He looked around, a bit flushed and then corrected in a deep, smooth tone, "oh yeah, totally. I was expecting him. You know where he is?"  
Shiro chuckled a bit to himself.  
"Yeah, he went that way." He answered, pointing to his right.  
"Awesome, thanks shiro!" Lance beamed as he started to walk off. He was almost out of sight from the bar when Shiro shouted after him-

"Lance," called Shiro from the bar.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"You're not ever gonna let me live this down, will you."  
"Nope!" Lance responded with a huge smug grin on his face. With that, he turned back around to face the next large crowd of people. 

 

Lance was standing in the middle of a sea of faces. With all of these heads amidst the dim lights, how on earth was he supposed to find Keith? Lance looked down at his feet and let out an unsatisfied groan. "Kogane the things you put me through.."  
His thought was interrupted as he felt someone bump into him from the back. 

Lance whipped around and scowled "hey what's your pro-" he cut off his sentence. 

"Lance?" The stranger beamed to him.  
"Yes! Keith! Oh man I've been looking all over for you, I cant believe I finally found you in here" lance exclaimed as he blushed and scratched his neck. 

Keith blushed as well and took lance by the hand. "Well come on, I didn't invite you here for nothing" Keith laughed and led lance over to a clearing. 

Lance was sure he was taking on a whole new shade of pink. Keith Kogane had just taken him by the hand- and was leading him to the dance floor. With a dorky smile on his face, lance ran right along following Keith's lead. 

There was a small set of stairs, illuminated by a vibrant blue and pink glow leading up to a huge stage that followed the same scheme. People swarmed the platform, their bodies moving along to the beat. They seemed to form a pattern, large groups of clubbers in packs and a few open spaces following. 

Once him and Keith were fully on the stage, Keith led him to one of the cleared areas. Lance could hardly believe what was happening. 

Keith and lance looked up to each other, so close they could almost hear each other's breath. All of the sound of the club around them seemed to fade out. It was only them and the dance floor, and nothing could separate the chemistry between them at this very moment. Lance swallowed, mesmerized by Keith's beautiful violet eyes. They sparkled with the reflection of the neon lights and gave a serene softness to everything about the scene. 

Lance phased back into consciousness as he realized a change of music and dimming of lights- this was a slow dance session. He swallowed deeply once more and looked into Keith's unrelenting gaze. 

"McLain, may I have this dance?" Keith extended a hand to Lance, a sly yet enticing smile on his face. 

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this" Lance remarked as he pushed a strand of dark hair aside from Keith's blushing face 

The song picked up more of a beat, drifting into a steady melody. Keith put his hand on Lance's waist and pulled him closer. They were so close the two men could feel each other's body heat, and lance swore he could feel their hearts beating in synchronization. 

In rhythm, they started matching their movements. Lance marveled at how graceful Keith was as he lead the dance. He moved like silk, and there was nothing holding him back. Everything about the man was perfect to him. 

As the song's chorus picked up, Keith made a graceful turn and made his way behind lance. Lance could feel Keith's breath on his neck and it sent a chill down his spine. This all felt like a dream to him. 

Keith wrapped his arms around lance and brushed his hand across lance's chest in a way that left him weak in the knees. "Man Keith what's gotten into you" lance whispered teasingly under his breath. 

"I'm about to give you the night of your life Spanish boy" Keith cooed, stroking lances jawline. 

Lance turned deep red, watching Keith's every movement as if his life depended on it. The chorus was playing through it's final round as Keith returned to lance's front, his body still moving with the same amount of grace and fluency as it had when they had started. 

Keith grabbed lance by the shirt collar and pulled him dangerously close. He cradled Lance's chin in his hand for a moment as he gazed into those brilliant blue eyes he had grown to love so much. They were filled with so much passion and love Keith could hardly bare it.  
Without thinking twice as the song hit it's last few notes, Keith pulled the man in and met Lance's lips with his. After all of these years, Keith Kogane had finally gotten the courage to kiss Lance McLain. 

A spark seemed to go off within lance he had never felt before. He was so overwhelmed with feelings he couldn't name and even more overwhelmed by the fact that this was reality. Lance then realized, That spark ignited a fire in him that could only be kindled by Keith's love. He needed and wanted this more than anything else in his entire life. 

Lance passionately kissed Keith back, getting a satisfied response from his partner. Keith put his hand on lance's head and ran his fingers through his thick, caramel brown hair. 

Keith marveled and how soft and delicate Lance's lips were. They felt like satin against his own, the feeling was so indescribably wonderful. 

Lance broke free from the kiss and looked at Keith starry eyed. "That really just happened" Lance whispered in disbelief. He extended a hand to Keith who rested his face in his palm. 

"Yeah, it kinda did" Keith chuckled to him lovingly. He kissed lance's hand and took it in his own. 

Lance squeezed Keith's hand firmly as if to make sure it was really there and this wasn't just a dream. 

"You wanna crash at my place tonight? I can make us some dinner or-" 

Keith raised a finger and held it to lance's lips.  
"I would love that." Keith gave that sweet, delicate smile that Lance could never resist. 

"Alright, I'll call a cab" He responded, dialing the numbers on his phone with the hand he wasn't holding Keith with. He never wanted to let go of the man he loved so much and finally had. 

 

Keith and lance stood on the curb in the cold of the night arms interlocked. A familiar rumble sounded from down the street as a yellow taxi cab pulled up in front of them, the smell of warm exhaust tainting the air. Lance opened the door to one side of the cab and looked at Keith 

"After you," he politely gestured towards the opened door as Keith stepped inside the vehicle. 

Keith smiled warmly at him as he lowered his body into the car and shut the door behind him. He buckled his lap belt as the car started to pull out of the semi-circle, heat kicking in from the air vents. 

Lance leaned back and let his body form to the soft leather seats of the cab. To his delight, Keith laid his head on lance's shoulder and gently nuzzled himself into the crook of his neck. Lance put an arm around Keith and slowly stroked his delicate hand. He kissed Keith's head and looked down at him with his tired eyes. 

"I love you Keith" lance whispered into his ear. 

"I love you too lance" Keith replied softly. 

Lance could feel Keith's lips form into a smile against his skin, as the boy in his arms drifted softly asleep.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go home together to Lance's house- but with a catch. There's only one bed, and they need to figure out a way to share it; This newfound predicament seems to be no problem for Keith whatsoever though, as he has a little something different come to mind.

The uber rolled up to lance's house standing amongst the pitch blackness of the night, his home landscaping dimly lit with small fixtures illuminating the trees and front face of his abode. Lance kissed Keith's forehead and pushed aside a dark strand of hair fallen across his face. "We're home Keith," he whispered to him softly. 

Keith raised his head and opened his tired violet eyes that had finally gotten a rest. He smiled at Lance and held his hand to his face before shifting in his seat and getting out of the low black car. Lance followed quickly behind Keith and shut the door behind him, thanking the driver and bidding him a goodnight. As the uber pulled out of lance's drive and made its way down the road, they realized for the first time in a while they were completely alone. There was no Coran and Allura laughing together and telling stories of the past, no Shiro giving orders left and right. No Hunk and Pidge making jokes and teasing each other as siblings do. 

Keith looked at Lance's sparking eyes. His face went flush when he realized Keith had noticed him staring, and broke their gaze laughing a bit "how about we go inside? I can show you around" Lance suggested still red in the face. Keith chuckled to himself "Alright, lead the way" 

Keith watched as Lance turned the key inside the lock of the large wooden door. With a creak, the door opened letting out the warm aroma of his house. He took a deep breath as a scent that smelled of fallen leaves and apple orchards embraced him in a warm hug. Following lances lead, he stepped into the warmly illuminated house and closed the door behind him. 

Lance's house was beautiful. The walls were shades of crimson with brilliant white trim, the floors being a gorgeous rich mahogany color. Keith, his face rosy with a soft blush awning, smiled warmly at the taller boy "It's truly stunning Lance, I had no idea you were so artistically talented with interior design" 

Lance scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Its really nothing, just a hobby of mine. I'm glad you like it" he gave a loving laugh. Snapping back into more of a consciousness he looked at Keith excitedly. "Do you want me to give you a tour?" He grinned. 

Keith smiled back widely. "Of course I do! Lead the way sharp shooter" he teasingly used the old nickname. 

Lance had led him from room to room excitedly showing him everything and explaining what he did there and how he did it. He was very proud of his kitchen, specifically the spice rack he had build himself from the old oak tree that had once belonged to his parents' back yard. 

Lance started leading Keith upstairs and halted to a stop at the top platform. Keith climbed the last step and stood behind Lance, who started fidgeting with his hands. Following the brown haired boy into the last room, he looked at his now flustered face. "This is my bedroom" Lance's eyes darted to the side "And I forgot to mention... I only have one bed" he spat out blushing. 

Keith's face flushed dark red as a somewhat surprised look crossed his face. Then to lances shock, Keith's expression changed into something much more predatory and suave "I don't think that will be much of a problem for me"

"K- Keith what are you doing?" Lance stuttered blushing as Keith cradled his chin. 

Keith planted a kiss on Lance's soft lips and a sensual flicker lit his eyes "does that answer your question?" He grinned slyly. 

Lance went from light pink to deep red as his judgement was soon overthrown by Keith's gesture. Lance kissed Keith back as consent, and before he knew it Keith was leading him over to the bed. 

Keith pinned down Lance to the mattress, his soft brown hair laying over the sheets and down the back of his head. 

The black haired boy put his mouth next to lance's ear sending chills down his spine. "I'm going to give you the night of your life Spanish boy" he whispered to Lance, leaving him light headed and lovestruck. 

Keith nipped and lapped at lances ear getting a moan out of him. Lance clinched his eyes shut and threw his head to the side. "Oh do you like that?" Keith asked mischievously with a grin. 

Lance nodded desperately. "Yes Keith" he let the whisper escape his mouth. 

Keith moved back up to lance's face and gazed into his blue eyes and admired his blushing face. Forehead to forehead, they looked at each other once more before they leaned in to touch lips. 

Lance kissed at him a bit a bit until to his pleasure, Keith started to use his tongue. 

Keith pushed his tongue into Lance's mouth and glided it along his gums. Lance tasted amazingly sweet, like everything he had dreamed. Soon their tongues were running against each other as they mixed their taste; Keith continuously sucking on Lance's flush bottom lip.

Keith broke free from the kiss, a long strand of saliva still connecting them. Keith wiped his mouth, as to his surprise he noticed a worried look cross Lance's face. He whimpered as he looked at Keith pleadingly, begging with his eyes.

"Are you hard?" Keith smirked and licked his lips teasingly. Lance grunted at he softly grinded at Keith's leg. 

Keith chuckled to himself "Alright alright, you don't have to act so desperate" he cooed as he made his way down Lance's neck, nibbling at the delicate skin and leaving a light bruise. Keith raised his head back up to look at Lance, who was now showing obvious signs of how desperate he was to relieve himself of the now full erection rising in his pants. 

"How about we lose the jeans and shirt, shall we?" Keith suggested inquisitively. Without hesitation, Lance started stripping down. He threw his shirt and jeans aside to the floor and looked back at him "keep going Keith or I swear to god" he said breathily. 

Keith sighed "you're such a hot head" he snarled mocking the way Lance had always teased him. 

Keith moved his face close to Lance's skin as he started kissing along the boy's broad chest. He lowered his mouth to one of his nipples and started to suck. 

Lance let out a slight gasp as a sudden chill went down his spine "mhm Keith.." he moaned breathily as he continued grinding against Keith's leg. An obvious wet spot had formed on Lance's boxers as he grew more and more desperate for Keith's touch. Lance was overwhelmed by the pleasure of Keith's hot tongue against his weak spot, as he gently bit down getting another groan out of lance.

Keith broke free with a low and steady breathing as he continued his way down Lance's body, trailing his tongue down his abs in a way so painfully seductive it made him shiver. Before Keith knew it, he had reached his partner's groin. 

He shot Lance a dangerous look, then began to kiss and nibble the top of his pelvis. "Gngh.. Keith please" Lance begged, beginning to twitch. 

Keith moved his hands down Lance's thighs, his thumbs pulling his boxers just below his groin. Lance closed his eyes, blushing wildly. Right before Keith was Lance's entire length; beautiful, and all his to devour. Keith marveled at him as he began kissing at the caramel colored boy's inner thighs. Now he could visibly see how much he was exciting Lance. He sucked and left hickeys all along the sensitive parts of his thighs, getting closer and closer to his base. Soon, to his delight, he had reached Lance's most sensitive part. 

Lance gasped and let out a light moan as Keith parted his lips and started teasing Lance's shaft with his tongue. 

"You want me to suck your cock don't you?" Keith growled flicking his tongue across the pulsating shaft dying to release. 

"Please Keith fuck me" Lance begged as he whimpered. This teasing was too much to bear. 

Keith started licking up and down Lance's twitching erection producing loud moans from the brown haired boy. He was loving every second of this. Keith realized having Lance at his mercy was an overwhelmingly exciting experience as his own erection began to rise. 

Keith made his way to Lance’s head and began sucking. He pushed his tongue in and out, around and around. He tasted so amazingly, this was better than he could've ever imagined. 

Tears escaped lances eyes "GAH KEITH!" Lance yelled in a moan. Keith's mouth was so hot around his throbbing member. Lance started bucking his hips up and down as Keith started taking him in deeper. Keith followed the rhythm of Lance's thrusts and made sure to go down on him a little further each time Lance thrusted up. 

Tears started streaming down Lance's face "fuck Keith I'm gonna cum!" Lance screamed. He thrust into Keith's throat deeper and deeper. He felt cum shoot out of his cock as he hit orgasm, his entire body shaking as Keith drank it all. A mixture of saliva and tears ran down Lance's face as he heavily breathed, his member going limp as Keith pulled off. Keith saved the last bit of cum he had in his throat and quickly latched on to Lance's mouth, sharing his taste. Lance drank from Keith's mouth and swallowed, gasping for breath when Keith pulled away from him. 

"Hah fuck Keith you're an expert" Lance huffed, completely out of breath. 

"You know it" Keith responded cockily, wiping his mouth. 

Lance, still breathing heavily, sat up in the bed looking at Keith. "Hey how come I'm sitting here practically naked you're still fully clothed?" Lance chuckled 

"I can change that" Keith smirked giving Lance a death stare as he started stripping down. 

Keith's clothes and boxers all fell to the floor in a bunched pile, leaving his cock completely exposed right in front of Lance. He blushed wildly admiring Keith's shaft, pulling his boxer's the rest of the way off as well to match Keith's exposure. 

"Keith" Lance spoke in a sharp and dangerous tone, "come sit on my lap." The caramel colored boy flicked his tongue across his mouth in a suggestive manner. 

Keith blushed wildly and moved forwards. He sat on lance's crossed legs facing him, so close they could feel each other's breath on their chests. That wasn't the only thing they could feel though, as Lance's re-arisen erection brushed against Keith's. 

Keith twitched at the sudden touch of Lance's cock and bit his lip. He soon looked down to see Lance cradling his chin and giving him a look he wouldn't dare give to anyone else.

"Are you ready?" Lance inquired breathily 

"As ready as I'll always be" he huffed and closed his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment at how hard Lance had made him. 

Lance raised his hand and put it on Keith's cock. He started gently stroking up and down, getting Keith to throb in his palm.

"Hmf.." Keith exhaled and but his lip harder. He didn't want to come across as weak to Lance. 

Lance then spread his fingers and took both his and Keith's length in one hand and pressed them together. Pre-cum leaked from Keith's head as he desperately tried to keep his cool; a whimper escaped his mouth. 

"Oh do you like that?" Lance cooed, pressing their cocks together harder. More pre-cum escaped from Keith and dripped onto Lance's hand. Keith whined as Lance licked the semen off of his skin and moved his hips up and down in a way that grazed the most sensitive part of his partner. Keith let a moan escape from his mouth, overwhelmed by the sensation.

"I have something you'll like even more" Lance chuckled a bit. "I want to fuck you. Fuck you hard until you cant feel your legs."

Blood rushed to Keith's face as every part of him turned flush. He nodded surely and swallowed deeply 

Lance put his lips next to Keith's ear

"You won't be able to walk tomorrow" he said with a sinister grin. "Now, I have to loosen you up" he laughed. Lance grabbed the lube off of his nightstand and poured some onto his fingers. The translucent strings dripped down his wrist as he evenly coated them.  
"Get ready Keith, I'm putting a finger in" Lance said with a growl to his voice. 

Before Keith knew it he felt himself being stretched. 

"Mmngh Lance!" Keith moaned as Lance stuck in two more fingers. He started pumping in and out with his fingers. “God he’s so tight” Lance thought to himself wanting to enter Keith more than ever before. 

Lance sat back in his original position and palmed himself until he was fully erect again. "Ok Keith, come here. I'm ready"

Keith got right over Lance and started lowering himself onto his cock. He could feel Lance throbbing at his entrance. 

"Ok, now drop." Lance ordered. 

"What?!" Keith gasped. There was no way he take Lance's entire length that quickly. 

"I said drop!" Lance growled. 

Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Without thinking twice, he let his entire weight down on Lance. 

"GNAH LANCE!" Keith screamed, tears streaming down his face. 

"Go" Lance said, thrusting into Keith. 

Keith let out another scream as he felt Lance's entire length inside of him. Keith was sure he slammed all the way to the hilt, he couldn't go any further. 

Regaining consciousness, Keith slowly raised himself and dropped again producing a slap. Lance let out a moan as he grabbed Keith's cock in his hand and started stroking it. 

Lance pushed Keith forwards on the mattress, his dick still inside of him. Lance pulled half of his length out and then slapped back in as hard as he could. Keith gasped "Lance please.. fuck me" 

Lance chuckled "I couldn't hear you, what was that?"

"Fuck me!" Keith cried, his member throbbing. 

"As you wish" Lance responded with a thrust. In and out he started slapping against Keith. With one hand he rubbed Keith's shaft and with the other he grabbed his ass. Keith moaned in delight as his eyes rolled back in his head "fuck Lance fuck" he moaned between thrusts. 

Lance picked up speed as the slaps started getting faster and more vigorous, he got deeper and deeper. 

"Mmphm lance- I'm- Agh!" Keith moaned deliriously. He felt his legs felt weaken from the continuous slapping as he began to feel as if he was on the brink of spilling. 

Lance thrust deeper and deeper getting Keith closer and closer. He started going in and out so fast the bed was rocking. Keith cried out as Lance started hitting his prostate. Lance thrust hard as he heaved gasping "You want me to cum inside you don't you?" Lance yelled thrusting vigorously. 

Keith sobbed "YES LANCE PLEASE!” Tears streamed down his face 

Lance thrust as he felt himself his orgasm. He gasped and moaned as his cum filled Keith. Lance thrust again, hitting Keith's prostate hard. Cum shot out of Keith's dick as he cried out. Lance pumped Keith's cock, shooting his cum all over the sheets. 

Keith whimpered, panting and gasping for breath. Lance pulled his member out of Keith as cum poured out his throbbing ass. Keith breathed in sharply and shuttered 

"Did you like that?" Lance breathed deeply looking down on his panting partner. 

"That was the best fuck of my life" Keith laughed wearily. He looked back at Lance with passion in his eyes. 

"Lance?" 

"Yeah?" Lance responded stroking Keith's back. 

"I love you" Keith put his hand on Lance's and squeezed it. 

"I love you too" Lance said in bewilderment. He kissed Keith's hand which then went to hold Lance's face. "Why don't you go and clean up so we can go to bed, it's really late" he suggested lovingly. 

"Alright" Keith said reluctantly getting up. He stumbled a bit, he didn't realize how sore he was until now. He tried to maintain his balance and composure in front of Lance. 

As Keith wiped the cum off of his legs with a washcloth Lance changed the sheets and made the bed. Keith, returning to the bedroom, got underneath the sheets and cuddled up close to Lance. He put his face on his chest and kissed it, putting his leg underneath Lance's. 

Lance kissed Keith's forehead in return and ran his fingers through the boy's thick black hair. "buenas noches mi amor" Lance whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For updates, you can find me on my instagram @allistairz <3 Much love!


End file.
